The daily life of a messenger
by Xx.kawaii.girl.xX
Summary: GAMES IN RL! idk im just bored. im the best backstory person. KG OUT
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I FALL ASLEEP IN SCHOOL**

 **KG OUT**

Chapter 1  
The app

Dear Lord what have I done?

(A few minutes earlier)  
You are searching through the App Store to see code flash through your screen. It made a screeching noise, then installed an app called Mystic Messenger. You clicked on the app wondering what it was. The screeching noise came again, but for not as long. This popped up:

Unknown: ...Hello...?

You: Hi?

Unknown: Thank god. Finally connected. Its not every day you get a text from a stranger.

You: Who are you?

Unknown: Thats not important. But I found this phone and all that is here is this messenger app, an address, and some important looking numbers. I'd like for you to go to the address.

You: Why?

Unknown: To find the owner of the phone. Please! I know the place. It is very developed. If you feel unsafe just turn around.

You: ...Alright then.

Unknown: Thank  
Unknown: you  
Unknown: ^

Unknown: Link

You clicked the link to see an address. It was only a few blocks away. You lived on campus and had a life... sort of. You played an RPGMMO called LOLOL and went to SKY University. Your were 21 and capable of making your own decisions so you decided to go.  
When you made it to the place you texted the man.

You: I'm here.

Unknown: Is there a passcode lock?

You: Yes.

Unknown: here are the digits  
Unknown: link

You paused for a moment.  
You: Shouldn't I ring the doorbell

Unknown: Good idea!

You rang the doorbell but no one answered.  
You: No one answered.

Unknown: Then why don't you go inside?

You decided to. You typed in the passcode and the door unlocked. You walked inside. Your phone started screeching again. You heard a click like if the door had shut, but you blacked out.

 **AND CUT!**

 **KG IS BACK WASSUP**

 **FIRST CHAPTER IS UP! VOTE IN POLLS FOR PARINGS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KG HERE WASSUP!**

 **NEW CHAPPIE**

 **IDK WHAT I DO WITH MY LIFE**

 **MMMMMM RAMEN**

 **PEACE OUT**

Wait... WHAT  
I woke up to see this on my phone. My brain was still trying to process this. It said to put in a name. I put in my nickname '606'. The code was back and a new chatroom popped up.  
606 has entered the chatroom

Yoosung*: Failed my midterms fml T_T

707: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.

Jumin Han: If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

Yoosung*: I'm still on the list?! +_+

Jumin Han: Yes.

707: Nice~ Can't believe u get to work straight after college lol

707: In this day and age!

ZEN: Lame. It's nepotism.

Jumin Han: It's called recruitment, actually.

ZEN: It's giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

Jumin Han: Whatever. I couldn't care less what you say.

ZEN: What's the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

707: Thought they r the same? O_O

Jumin Han: It's nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren't of any help.

Yoosung*: Oh... So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you're recruited!

707: Wait!

Yoosung*: Why?

ZEN: ?

707: Think someone entered the chat room;;

Jumin Han: 606?

ZEN: Wtf. How did it get in here?

707: Hacker!

Yoosung*: Hacker?! Therae's a hacker in ouer rooml!

Yoosung*: Sevnee do somethign!

ZEN: Hey, typos. -_-;;

707: Wait a sec. I'm searching.

Jumin Han: Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang.

Jaehee Kang: Yes, I am here.

ZEN: You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.

Jaehee Kang: Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching.

Jaehee Kang: but I see something has just happened.

Yoosung*: omg

Jumin Han: Why is a stranger in our chatroom?

Jaehee Kang: No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use.. It seems someone has downloaded the RFA messenger.

Yoosung*: I thought Seven only let us download it?

ZEN: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?

707: Maybe?

Jumin Han: Who downloaded it twice?

Yoosung*: Not me!

You decided enough was enough.

606: ...Hi?

Yoosung*: Gahhh it's talking!

ZEN: So it's not two smartphones.

Jumin Han: Who is it?

Yoosung*: Find out what it is!

Jaehee Kang: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?

707: Oh...^^; Wait.

707: Just found something. This is weird.

Zen: What is it. Hurry and tell me.

707: I traced the IP...

707: It's from Rika's apartment.

I looked around. This is Rika's apartment? What?

606: What is going on! I was told to go here by a man named Unknown. To find a person to take a phone that I found. I did nothing.

707: First, nice username. Second, maybe that Unknown guy was a hacker? But I have everything covered!

606: I have to go. I need to go back to my dorm.

Yoosung*: Dorm... You mean ur in college?

606: Yes. I'm 23. I'm majoring in Aerospace Engineering.

Jumin Han: Wow. That is a very good career. Do you have a job.

606: No, but I want to get a part time job somewhere. Oh I have to go.  
V has entered the chatroom

V: No.

606: Who are you?

The strange man called himself V and explained everything as I walked home. I had school tomorrow, so. I had to go back to my dorm. The app was known as the RFA. I had heard about their parties somewhere. I had joined the RFA and asked myself a question when I walked into my dorm.

Dear Lord what have I done.

 **KG HERE WASSUP!**

 **I FALL ASLEEP IN CLASS A LOT!**

 **MC: R &R**

 **YOOSUNG: PLZ**

 **707: THATS MY LINE *TACKLES YOOSUNG***

 **ZEN: *JOINS IN ON FIGHT***

 **MC: DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME**

 **KG: NOT AGAIN**

 **KG: PEACE OUT**


End file.
